Spider-Man: Homecoming: Earth 1611
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Days after the Homecoming ordeal The Rogue Avengers get pardoned and Peter seemingly finds himself integrating with all of them, almost becoming like a family. (A reimagining of my original Homecoming fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

**One **

The Vulture had been dealt with. But it had cost Peter Parer his love of Liz. After the whole homecoming fiasco she was mad at him for ditching her, then learning that her father is a criminal that steals government deliveries made her more isolated from him. on top of that his Aunt May had discovered his spidery secret.

Peter was currently on his way to the Avengers Tower. During the fight with the Vulture the rogue Avengers had been pardoned so Tony had managed to re-purchase the tower so they could move back into it. It would be his first time meeting the now non-rogue Avengers. He wasn't sure what they wee going to say when they discover how old he really is, as far as he knows they think he's far older than he actually is. Peter arrives at the tower and lands on the side of the building where the window to the common room of the Avenger's floors. Friday opened a window for him and Peter crawled through the window.

"Welcome back Peter." Friday says.

Hey Friday, where's ?" Peter asks.

"Boss is currently away in Los Angeles making sure an ally to the Avengers is healthy." Friday tells Peter.

"Oh, I thought he would be here when I introduce myself to the others, but is this person in good condition, it must have been serious if went all the way to L.A himself." Peter replies. There is a pause before Friday speaks.

"Boss expresses his apologies, he says he'll return late in the night. He also expresses that you can tell Captain Roger and the other your identity if you want, or you can wait and tell them with boss tomorrow morning." Friday says. Peter thinks for a moment or two.

"When is and the others coming?" Peter asks.

"In one hour. If you don't want them to see you in your suit, I would suggest changing out of suit and into something more comfortable Peter." Friday says.

"Will do Fri." Peter replies. He goes to the elevator and takes the floor to his room he uses when he stays over on weekends. He puts his Stark Suit away in its special case from when he first got the suit in Germany before he had fought the now non-rogue Avengers. He opted for a long sleeved casual attire that didn't show off to much of his muscles.

**_(One Hour Later) _**

Steve Rogers and his team arrived in the common room floor and all of them looked around the floor full of nostalgia as memories from before they were split apart filled their minds, but that was broken when James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes spotted a sleeping Peter Parker on the sofa.

"Who's the kid?" Natasha Romanoff asks as she studies the sleeping form of Peter Parker.

"Stark probably had a secret son that was dumped onto him." Wanda pipes up.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if that's the case, knowing Tony's history I wouldn't be too Surprised." Natasha says. They all go to the kitchen and dinning area of the floor and they start putting together food for themselves. It was a half hour later when they heard rustling sounds from the sofa. Peter woke up with a yawn and it took him a few seconds to realize that Steve and his team were in the kitchen area of the floor and the fact that they were looking at him.

"Uh…hey." Peter says nervously.

"What's your name kid?" Sam Wilson asks.

"Uh, it's Peter Parker." Peter replies suddenly feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous because it's Captain Rogers and his team, the same people he fought in Germany, excited because he finally gets to meet the rest of his idols.

"You mind telling us why you're on this floor?" Natasha asks.

"I'm 's intern, he gave me access to these floors because where ever he goes I go, I was supposed to meet up with him today but he had to hurry of in an emergency." Peter says.

"I thought, Stark only accepted college level applicants, despite the number of high school kids that try to apply." Natasha says thinking back to her time as Natalie Rushman, back when she had infiltrated Stark Industries.

"Well, I came home one time after being out in the city and he was there…sitting on the sofa, talking to my aunt." Peter says.

"Well, I feel like we'll be seeing him more often than we think, might as well get to know him better." Clint says finally speaking up.

**_(The Next Day, Early Morning) _**

Tony made his way to the common floor and saw no one else but Peter sitting in the bench doing homework, at five in the morning no less.

"No one else up?" Tony asks causing Peter to jump a little. Tony laughs and Peter flushes red with embarrassment.

"Not that I know of." Peter eventually replies.

"Did you tell them your spidery secret?" Tony asks.

"No I didn't, I thought it would be better if I told them with you." Peter replied . Tony nods.

"So uh, how's this mystery ally doing?" Peter asks.

"He's doing good, he's perfectly fine now…with the severity of his sickness if he puts to much strain on himself. A few moments later the pardoned rogues were all in the dinning area of the common floor.

"Mr. Captain America sir, I hope there's no hard feelings about me stealing your shield." Peter says. Seconds went by and Clint grumbled and slipped Natasha a hundred dollar bill.

_**A/N: I know it's a bit short, but next chapter will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

**Two **

Clint and Natasha had their suspicions that Peter is the arachnid themed hero. They had noticed in Germany the suit he was wearing is obviously Stark Tech and there was also that moment when he thanked Toy for the new suit. Then all of a sudden they see a supposed intern sleeping on the Avengers floor it seemed a little suspicious to them, but Peter mentioning stealing Steve's shield had pretty much confirmed for the two spies that Peter is Spider-Man. The other Avengers were more surprised than Natasha and Clint.

"You're the Spider-Dude!?"

"No way, you're so young!" Peter received various comments about how much older they were expecting Spider-Man to be. They had expected him to be at least twenty years old, nineteen at the youngest. Tony had also been berated by Steve out of all people for bringing in a fourteen year old kid to Germany.

"So Peter, is the wall crawling part of your suit yes?" Wanda asks. She's sitting net to Peter.

"Uh…no, the crawling ability is all me." Peter answers. Wanda was a little surprised at the statement.

"Interesting, what else can you do?" Wanda asks.

"Yeah kid, c'mon what are your other abilities?" Clint asks.

"W-well, I have enhanced strength, I have an enhanced metabolism, a sixth sense and I have much better stamina, agility, balance and all those other kinds of attributes but better than an average person." Peter says.

_(Later) _

After an good start off with the Avengers. Peter left the tower and was now patrolling the streets of the city, his sixth sense went off and he perched himself on the side of the building.

"Karen, my sixth sense is going off…I can hear an alarm going off in the distance, can you plan the safest route for going into and out of the danger?" Peter asks his A.I.

"Of course Peter, planning route." Karen replies kindly. On Peter's Heads Up Display the rout was highlighted. Peter jumped off his perch and fired a web line.

Peter arrived where the alarm had been going off only to find a getaway car speeding off. _This isn't good. _Peter jumped off the lamp pole he was perched on. Peter swung after the car.

"Aw goddammit it's the Spider-Man!" one of the criminals shouted when he finally caught Peter in his field of vision. Peter's sixth flared. The criminal on the passenger side of the car leaned out and started firing shots from his hand gun.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Peter shouted as he twisted out of the way of the bullets. When the criminal ducked in to reload Peter took his chance to land on the car.

"He's on the F***ing roof!" the criminal driver exclaimed. Peter then peeked into the driver's window of the car.

"Hi there! You've won a special! Buy one knuckle sandwich…" Peter says he punches the driver of the car. It started swerving wildly but Peter kept his grip on the car and moved to the passenger side.

"...Get one free!" Peter says. He launches himself through the passenger side window and knocks both criminals out of the car and fired to web bombs at the criminals sticking them to the wall of a random building. He grips the side of the car, the momentum swings him to the frond of the car and Peter grips his hands on the hood of the car and plants his feat on the road and the car stopped its crazy movements and Peter lifted the car up and as soon as the wheels stopped spinning and the engine stopped its revving like sound Peter dropped the car back on the road. _The police should be aware of the criminal's location. _Peter thought as he jumped up a wall and climbed to the rooftop.

After a few more hours of patrol which consisted of a crime here and there such as an armed robbery, an attempted rape, which Peter went a little harder on the criminal than he normally would. It just consisted of the little crimes with rape being the only major crime in his eyes. Peter decide to head back to the tower for the night. Peter had gotten permission from his aunt earlier in the day that he could sty over at the tower as currently she's on a cruise around the world that would be lasting for the remainder of the year which is six months, that didn't mean he could stay out longer as Spider-Man, Tony had been enforcing the same rules he has with his Aunt May.

Peter arrived at the tower not even ten minutes later. He went to his room and put his suit away and put on his pyjamas and went to bed at one in the morning.

_(6:00am, The Next Day) _

Now all of the Avengers knew how much Clint liked to prank his fellow teammates except Natasha well because she's Natasha and she's scary when she wants to be, but he wants to prank Peter Parker more than any other of his teammates. Why? To see if he can actually prank Peter and bypass his sixth sense, today would be the first time for Clint to see if this prank would bypass Peter's sixth sense. Clint was going to test one of the classic pranks: pour a bucket of icy cold water on people when they're sleeping to give them an interesting and a wet awakening. Luckily all of the rooms had ventilation access for air circulation. Clint had his bucket ready, he carefully peaked down and out of the vent at Peter who was still sleeping much to Clint's pleasure. He slowly opened the vent and after a moment or two tipped the water onto Peter.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screeched as he awoke. He shivered as he looked at his now soaking bed. Clint snickered quietly, but that was all Peter needed to hear the archer. With a glare he looked up at the vents and Clint's joy quickly vanished when he realized Peter spotted him.

"Oh shit." Clint said and he scurried away. Peter then grabbed his web shooters from his bed side table and then he jumped up into the vents and starting scurrying after Clint.

Surprisingly all of the other Avengers were in the kitchen this early in the morning. They looked up as they heard noises coming from the vents. moments later Clint covered in webbing fell on his back onto the middle of the floor. He groans a little as he tries to escape the webs. Five minutes later Peter came out of the elevator in now dry clothes.

"He poured water on you didn't he?" Natasha asks.

"How did you know?" Peter asks.

"Super Spy." Natasha answers.

"Ugh…guys, a little help?" Clint asks. Everyone looks at him.

"Nah, consider that your punishment for pranking Peter." Natasha says with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-Man Homecoming **

**Three**

"That ally, just who is he?" Natasha asks Tony.

"He's from a powerful family. Apparently his family can control the energy called Ki, even better than Danny Rand and use it on a destructive scale even more powerful than atomic bombs. Except him, he has a heart virus and won't be joining us in combat until he's rid of it." Tony answers.

"Have you seen these abilities in action?" Natasha asks.

"No, not personally but I've heard what their power can do to enemies, the kill their foes unlike us as to how we arrest them, but they keep encountering stronger and stronger foes, yet they also get stronger after fights." Tony says.

"Interesting, SHIELD already knows about these warriors because they helped us once, they must be doing something right if they're keeping themselves unknown from the rest of the world, well except that green thing from decades ago, since he broadcast live." Natasha tells Tony.

"Yeah, Cho's been working on a a cure for him since he was brought onto our radar, which was back in 2015 after the events of fighting the Winter Soldier and Ultron, Hydra must've had a back up plan all along." Tony replies.

"So, is he officially recruited?" Natasha asks.

"No, but he's good with gathering intelligence, even better than Fury's top men at SHIELD, he's been the one providing Intel for our missions for the past year. I've known him for two." Tony says.

"He sounds impressive, what does he do other than gathering Intel for us?" Natasha asks.

"From what he told me when I first met him, he was some sniper in a special forces unit."

"So he's eighteen or over right?" Natasha asks.

"God no, he's just turned fifteen, he joined when he was thirteen." Tony replies. Natasha felt a little shook but she did not show it to Tony.

"That's a little saddening to hear, I hope he wasn't forced to+

join up." Natasha says.

"He only told me he had his personal reasons, he wouldn't delve into it of course." Tony replies.

"When will I get the chance to meet this person?" Natasha asks.

"Soon, he's coming for that charity event being hosted here…you know, I think I might give him an Iron Man armor of his own, it could help him in situations, also administer his medicine if the occasion rises, then when he's rid of his condition he can choose to keep the armor if he wants." Tony says.

"Can I see what you've come up with so far?" Natasha asks.

"Sure, why-"

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter says as he casually walks in the lab.

"Hey kid, while you're here I might as well show you this." Tony says. The billionaire brings up an image of an iron man suit that was blue with orange accents.

"Cool, who's this for?" Peter asks.

"For that friend of hours…forgot to say he goes by the name Junior, thought he might need this just in case there's a situation that requires the need." Tony says.

"This suit is pretty much like mine, but with just a different color scheme." Tony says.

_(Australia, Days Later) _

He hadn't seen this place since he was what? Six or five years old. That was when he was taken by Hydra, he was used to do horrible things and kill people. Then came the mission where he had to infiltrate a high profile scientific building where he was nearly killed by an inhabitant, the beating he had received knocked some sense into him and when they person who nearly killed him saw he was brainwashed he sought help and helped raise him as if he were his own child. Junior's phone rings and he answers it.

"Stark, what's going on?" Junior asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just thought I'd let you know I made an Iron Man suit for you, I was going to tell you at the Charity event, but I changed my mind." Tony says.

"That's…unexpected, how come you made me a suit?" Junior asks mildly interested.

"Just in case y'know, you're heart isn't in the best of conditions and too much stress isn't good for you, it also has the ability to administer medicine if the need arises." Tony says.

"That's nice of you Tony, when it's finished or if it's already finished, send it to me I'm in Australia…where I was born at the moment. So that medicine ability might come in handy." Junior says.

"Sure…I'll send someone down with the suit, I'll send them once I have your location of where you're staying." Tony says.

"Sure, I'm staying at the Grand Hyatt in Melbourne, in the city, in the king suite. I'll let them know that someone will be asking for me. Anything else?" Junior responds.

"No nothing else." Tony responds. Junior terminates the call.

_(New York City, America) _

Tony swing in his chair and with a few tap commands, the blue Iron Man suite with the orange accents which was made out of nano particles went into the casing made specially for it. It looked as if it slithered back into the casing which was in the shape of an arc reactor which glowed meaning it was in working prime condition. Tony placed the arc reactor into a specially made brief case.

"Friday, let Natasha know I have a job for her, tell her to come down in the lab so I can brief her." Tony says.

"Sure thing boss." Friday responds. There's a moment of silence.

"Boss, Natasha says she'll be down in a moment." Friday says.

Two minutes pass by.

"Alright Stark, what's this job you have for me?" Natasha asks as she makes her way into Tony's lab.

_"_I want you, to take this case here to Junior, this is where I'm keeping the arc reactor casing for the suit." Tony informs Natasha. Tony hands over the brief case.

"Alright, Peter can tag along with me if he doesn't have anything major going on at the moment." Natasha says.

"Weeeeeeell, as far as I'm aware there's no major events going on at his school at the moment, his aunt and I can just say he has an Internship trip." Tony says as Natasha nods her head.

"Good to know. I'll prep a Quinjet and get the spiderling." Natasha says before walking out of Tony's Lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider-Man Homecoming **

**Four**

Ned was excited for Peter when he said he would be going to Australia with Black Widow.

"Maaaaan! Just what is you life at the moment?!" Ned exclaims on the video call on Peter's phone.

"I know right?! I haven't been to another…wait no I've been to Germany before." Peter says.

"Are you on the Quinjet right now?" Ned excitedly asks.

"No, we were going to go in one but he took a Stark Industries jet, we wouldn't want to worry people with the Quinjet because that generally means the Avengers are on a mission." Peter says.

"So awesome man, next time you have to take me on a Stark jet, they must be the best, types of jets." Ned says excitedly. Natasha is sitting across from Peter and smiles a little at how excited Ned sounds. Peter shortly terminates the video call.

"So how long will the flight take?" Peter asks.

"About a day, but considering this is a Stark jet the time of the flight could be cut in half so only, twelve hours I would say but don't take my word for it." Natasha replies.

_(13 Hours Later) _

Natasha was cleaning one of her knives that she had used last week for her line of work, she had forgotten to polish and clean it when she had arrived back in the tower, lucky for her she had it on her person, and begun to clean it. She looked out of the window and saw they were approaching the airport. Natasha shook Peter gently awake.

"Ugh…we're, here?" Peter asked as he came out of sleep sounding groggy.

"Yeah, we're here grab the brief case." Natasha says as she checks that her handgun is properly strapped to her thigh, visible. She of course has the permission to keep it visible considering she's an Agent of Shield and the agency operates world wide, but for Natasha coming to this country is a first for her.

"Did Mr. Stark say anything about how long we have to stay in Australia?" Peter asks.

"Not sure…I think he sent me an email about or stay here." Natasha said as she whipped out her phone and checked her email.

"He says he doesn't care how long I stay here, as long as I'm with Junior. You on the other hand, he only managed to buy you five days here." Natasha says as she pockets her phone. They eventually get out of the jet after collecting the critical items for their task they enter a limo that's there waiting for them, the limo comes from the Stark Industries branch located in Melbourne. They enter the limo.

"Where to?" the limo driver asks.

"The Grand Hyatt in the city." Natasha answers.

_(Melbourne City, Grand Hyatt) _

Junior was looking out of the window of his room which he didn't have to pay a cent for because he hacked into Stark's ban account a few days before hand and bought the hotel itself. He had filled out paper work and put Stark's name on it, Tony was cool with it although a little peeved that Junior hacked into his bank but was relieved that Junior bought real estate instead of other things. He looks behind him and looks at the table that's filled with tools that are used to fix his right arm which is much like the Winter Soldier's arm. It was made out of a Vibranium composite that's fairly stronger and more durable than Adamantium. He grabs the tools and puts them in their box which housed many more tools that were spotless and shiny that are used to maintenance the arm on a much more deeper technical level. He puts the tool box on the table top bench. He then went to the table that housed his arm and he grabbed it and the in-built sensors detected the surgically installed shoulder pad which housed sensors and connectors to let the arm function. Pain shoots through his right shoulder. This pain is something he hates having to go through every time he has to put the arm on after maintenance.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock!*_

Junior looks up at the door.

"Hey, it's Natasha, I brought Peter with me." Junior walks to the door as he clenches his metal fist and moves the arm around to make sure it's all in functioning order. He opens the door and finally meets Natasha Romanoff and Peter Parker in person for the first time.

"Please, come in." Junior says. He steps to the side and let's Peter and Natasha in. The trio sit on the sofa. Natasha notices the metal arm.

"I see you have an arm like Barnes." Natasha says as she motions at the vibranium arm.

"The former Winter Soldier, I too was used in a fashion like he was." Junior says.

"That's so cool, you have a metal arm too!" Peter says. Junior glances at Peter. He then focuses on Natasha.

"So, do you have the delivery Stark said he was going to give you?" Junior asks.

"Of course." Natasha says. She hands the brief case to Junior and he opens it and looks at the arc reactor casing for the suit. He picks the arc reactor casing up and examines it.

"Hmm, interesting." Junior places it on his chest. He releases his hand from the arc reactor casing and it stays firmly in place.

"Huh, I wonder how it stays like that." Junior says.

"Well, says he made it to specifically detach and attach, the arc reactor casing scans your DNA and although you can't feel it, tiny hooks dig into you while not stressing out your heart, to activate the suit you just press on the arc reactor, It's touch sensitive and doubles as the Unibeam" Peter informs Junior.

"Amazing." Junior says. He stands up ans presses on the arc reactor and the suit instantly forms around him.

_"Welcome to your new Iron Man suit, hello Junior I am your female assistant. What do you wish to call me?" _the suit A.I asks.

"I'll call you Rochelle, is it possible to retract the helmet? Or do I have to take it off?" Junior asks Rochelle.

_"The helmet can retract, I shall do it for you, you can also retract it by yourself by willing it to retract, the systems of the suit can also read your brain waves." _Rochelle says. The helmet then retracts.

"I can't lie, this is cool." Junior says.

"Peter will be here with us for five days, but I will be with you however long you need." Natasha says.

"That's kind of you Natasha…how about Peter and I go and give this suit a test run, you do have _your _suit, don't you Peter?" Junior asks.

"Of course, but what if people connect the dots and figure out I'm Spider-Man." Peter responds.

"Well you did make the original tech for becoming Spider-Man. We'll just say that Spider-Man needed his tech guy, that could be the point for the Intern-Ship trip." Junior says.

"Alright, I'll suit up as well…where's the bathroom here?" Peter asks.

"It's just on the left after rounding that corner." Junior says pointing a thumb behind him. Peter nods and speed walks to the bathroom and after a moment he emerges clad in his red and blue suit with the mask in his hand. Junior walks to the balcony as Peter puts his mask on. Junior's mask forms around his head.

"You know you're going to need a name so people will know you're not Stark in a new suit." Natasha says from the sofa.

"Eh, I'll probably just call myself rampage, as I do tend to go on one when it comes to villains since being freed from Hydra." Junior says. A moment of silence and Junior's mask forms around his head.

"Alright Rochelle, I'll most likely need help piloting this suit of armor." Junior says.

_"I will gladly help you pilot the suit Junior, just jump off the balcony and I'll activate thrusters, like the helmet the thrusters along with the weapons of the suit can be accessed and used on will with the systems that read your brainwaves." _Rochelle says.

"Ready?" Peter asks.

"Ready." Junior says. They both leap off the balcony.

Melbourne isn't known for the crime that goes. But recently gang related crimes have increased and have become the norm when it comes to reporting on crime in the city. A teen was cornered by gang members.

"Augh! P-please S-stop!" the young teen pleaded but the gang members wouldn't stop.

_THUNK!_

The ground and walls shook. The gang members turned around and took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you?! You Iron-Man?" one of the gang members says. Peter watches from above, the gang members are unsuspecting of Peter quietly crawling down the wall. Peter motions for the victim to be silent, Peter is in reach of the victim and turns to face the rooftop. Peter fires a silent web which latches onto the victim's back and Peter turns around and pulls him up. When Peter has a firm grip on the victim he gives a thumbs up.

"Me? Oh trust me when I say I'm about to go on a rampage." Junior says. Before the gangsters knew what hit them all of them were on the floor and knocked out cold from the punches of Junior's metal fists. Junior turned around and was ready to leave when a gang member that amazingly wasn't out cold but heavily dazed and disoriented managed to sloppily fire a bullet and it hit Junior's armor. He spun around to knock out the criminal but was beat to the punch when he saw the criminal grasping a stomach wound no doubt caused by the bullet ricocheting off his armor. Junior looked up into the sky, the thrusters activated and Junior flew with the assistance of his A.I Rochelle back to the hotel room.

**_A/N: Thought i'd mix it up a little so it isn't heavily focused on Peter Parker. I'd like to know what you think. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spider-Man Homecoming **

**Five **

Peter was heading back to the hotel when an icy chill spread throughout his body. It was a feeling he hadn't had, not since…_No I will not think about that horrid day. _Peter thought as he shook his head. His sixth-sense went off. He then perched himself on the side of the building. Returning to the hotel would have to wait for now.

"Karen, there's danger, or criminal activity going on, please find it, I have a bad feeling about this." Peter says.

"Danger located, highlighting route." Karen replied after a moment of silence from the A.I.

_(Random Apartment Complex)_

Timmy was nine and he was left in the care of an adult that was very much older than him. However, this adult is one of the nastiest scums on the planet. Timmy was on the floor with the adult on top of him trying to do very evil things.

"P-please, stop! P-please!" Timmy cried as the adult that had managed to take off Timmy's pants when Peter had burst through the window and landed in his signature pose.

"Holy-!" there was a loud cracking sound as Peter's fist collided with the adult's face and knocked him out cold.

"Y-you're S-Spider-Man!" Timmy says.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad I got here before things got out of hand." Peter says softly with an edge to his voice.

"He-w-was supposed to look after me while my parents are out at a party, how d-do I get through this?" Timmy asks.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure at all, but let me tell you a story about someone I know that went through a similar but, much more serious situation…"

_(Years Ago)_

_Upon learning of his parent's deaths, Peter had seemingly spiraled into a depression of sorts. He wouldn't talk to other kids his age when at school and Peter's teacher had called Ben and May on a few occasions to vocalize her concerns. It wasn't until a month later when a change, a good one happened with Peter. He had brought a much older friend in his teens home. Ben and May were pleasantly surprised. I9_

"_My name's Steven Wescott, but you can call me Skip, people usually do." Skip Wescott says to Ben and May. _

"_So, Skip, how'd you and Peter meet each other?" Ben asks the white-haired teenager. Skip had talked about how Peter had helped him with science and math related things in the Queens Library. Skip had stayed over for dinner and little Peter had sat next to him. Things at the dinner went well and soon Skip then left to head back home before his mother arrived back from work. _

_Days had gone by and Peter had found himself with Skip nearly everyday for the past week. Peter had even met Skip's mother on a couple of occasions and the two bonded. A few more days went by. Ben and May had found out Peter was no longer hanging out with Skip at his place or their own place. They also noted he seemed a little on edge and saw that there were dark circles under his eyes. They gave Peter a few days to tell them on his own. He didn't so they made him sit in the living room on the sofa. _

"_Peter, something's going on and we'd like to know what's been happening." May sternly tells Peter. _

"_Pete, you know you can tell us anything." Ben says in a much softer tone. Peter let out a shaky sigh and pushed his glasses up. He opened his mouth and slowly started to explain how things with Skip and his mother were going well. Ben and May nodded already knowing of the close relationship. Tears fell from Peter's eyes as he recalled the event of what went down at Skip's house when his mother was still at work. As Peter went further and further in detail about how Skip had showed Peter the porn magazines and then how he forced himself on Peter by calling it a game and an experiment. May's face went pale as she cried into Ben's shoulder, Ben himself was red in the face and shaking with anger. _

"_I think it's best that we tell Skip's mother, she obviously had no idea what happened, or else she would have brought this to our intention…that certainly explains why you were walking…funny." Ben said with barely concealed anger. He then looked at his wife._

"_May, take Peter to the hospital and to perform a rape check so the police." Ben then looks at Peter he was tear streaked. _

"_Peter, I know you wouldn't want anyone touching you in that area…but it is the best way to get evidence…hopefully there will be evidence…meanwhile, I'll make sure Skip isn't home when I go talk to his mother an tell her what you've told us. Understand?" Ben tells his nephew. Peter nods. May then gathers her thoughts and leads Peter to the car. _

(Present)

Timmy looked at Spider-Man.

"I…don't know what to say Spider-Man!" Timmy says.

"let me continue." Peter says.

_(The Past, Maria Westcott's Home)_

_Maria answered the door and wasn't expecting to see an angry Ben Parker. _

"_Ben? What's going on?" Maria asked as Ben stormed inside her home. _

"_Steven isn't here is he?" Ben asked. _

"_No, he isn't, he's babysitting for a friend in the city." Maria answered. Ben was aghast. _

"_Listen Maria, I hate to say this about anybody, but Peter told May and I about something Skip did to him." Ben answered. _

"_What did he do to Peter?" Maria asked. _

"_Peter admitted Skip did things to him, touched him in areas he shouldn't and forced himself onto Peter, here, while you were at work one day…Maria, what I'm saying is that your son is a pedophile and could be doing what he did to Peter to the person he's babysitting." Ben answered. Maria had to sit down when she heard this revelation about her son. _

"_I-I had no clue!" Maria said as she stared crying and sobbing. _

"_We have to call the police Maria…May has already taken Peter to the hospital to perform checks in hope of gathering evidence." Ben said. Maria nodded and she watched as Ben called the police and told them what Skip had done to Peter, Ben had then handed the phone to Maria. _

"_H-hi I'm the mother of Steven…he's currently in the city in Midtown in The Majesties apartment complex. I don't know the apartment number, but he would be on the sixth floor." Maria said and she then hung up. _

(Present)

"So, the bad man got put away?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, he's been put away for a long time." Peter says.

"But Spider-Man, how'd you know all of that?" Timmy asks.

"I know all that because that boy, that boy was me." Peter admits. It was five minutes latr when the parents of Timmy came back home and after some explaining the parents had thanked Peter and called the police as Peter perched himself where he broke through.

"Oh, uh sorry about the window." Peter says.

"Who cares about the window. Our son is safe and that's all that matters." The mother says.

_**A/N: I wasn't sure how to wrote this so this is what I came up with. The chapter is inspired from **__**the **__**Spider-Man and Power Pack #1 (1984) PSA Comic about sexual abuse where Peter does in fact get molested by Skip Westcott. **_


End file.
